I Promise
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of Duckfeatherz video 'I Promise We'll Be Warriors Soon'.


**I Promise**

A black-and-white tom soon started to pace, agitated, in front of a gray spotted tom, a gray spotted she-cat, a golden-brown tabby tom, and a white-and-ginger she-cat.

The young black-and-white tom mewed, "Will you help me find out what is stealing our prey?"

The young gray spotted she-cat shuffled her paws, not looking at the black-and-white tom. The gray spotted tom exchanged a glance with the golden-brown tabby, and mewed, "No, I'm sorry. We won't go, it's too dangerous. Besides, she might not _even _make us warriors if we do that!"

The black-and-white tom flattened his ears and hissed, "Fine, I'll go by myself."

The white-and-ginger she-cat stood and mewed, "I'll come with you." The black-and-white tom nodded in agreement and flicked his tail.

"Let's go," he mewed and the white-and-ginger she-cat followed. She leaped after him, ignoring the protesting calls from the three cats.

0o0o0o0o0o

When they got closer to the area the things most likely lived at, the white-and-ginger she-cat stopped and whimpered, "What if we don't come back?"

The black-and-white tom padded toward her and pressed his head against hers. He rested is front left paw on the she-cat's front right paw and mewed, "I promise you we _will_ become warriors. I promise we _will_ come back. I promise you. I promise." The white-and-ginger she-cat nodded and the black-and-white tom pulled away and continued ahead.

The white-and-ginger she-cat followed and stopped to scent the air. Her eyes widened and she cried out, "Stop! There is danger up ahead!" The black-and-white tom continued on, not hearing what the she-cat said.

Suddenly, a dog four times their size leaped out of a cave and in front of the tom, snarling, its teeth bared.

The tom unsheathed his claws, bristling, and leaped forward onto the dog, attacking it. The dog howled in outrage and grabbed the tom's tail in its jaws and yanked hard, sending the tom flying at the ground.

The tom hissed in pain and attacked again, this time the white-and-ginger she-cat helping him. Screeching, the two cats attacked the dog, biting at its paws and legs scratching its flank when they leaped high enough. The dog, snarled, twisting, snapping at the cats when one of them got close to its mouth. It let out a yelp, and six more dogs bounded toward their leader, snarling and snapping.

The tom snarled and leaped at the lead dog's muzzle, slashing it before landing on his paws. The she-cat raced forward and bit down on the lead dog's paw hard. The dog growled and shook its paw, sending the she-cat tumbling away.

The two cats darted off and one dog leaped forward and grabbed the she-cat's left side of her face and yanked the screaming she-cat up off of the ground and flung her aside, a bloody mess on her left side of her face with her left ear missing.

The tom stared in horror and another dog ran toward him and bit the cat on the shoulders. He yowled in pain and twisted out of the dog's grasp, slashing at the dog's face.

The dog snarled and attacked the tom, biting his back, clawing at the tom's sides. The tom snarled, clawing the dog multiple times but he was losing strength…and the fight. One dog leaped forward, grabbed the tom, and flung him aside.

The tom yowled and rolled over toward the white-and-ginger she-cat's body. He looked at her with sad eyes, his left front paw on her right front paw. He closed his eyes and the last of his breath slipped away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The black-and-white tom paced near a little pond. He was in a lush forest where the prey was plentiful. The tom stared into the water, seeing the white-and-ginger she-cat lying there with her injury.

He lifted his head and yowled, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I promised you that we'll come back! I promised you, and I failed!"

The tom sat down, his shoulders hunched. "It's not the same without you," he murmured.

The black-and-white tom raised his head and cried, "I love you Brightpaw!"


End file.
